


usiro

by RunningVanilla



Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 威胁？是一名人形异想体，他是战争屋的成员之一。他身着绿色连体衣和迷彩斗篷，穿黑色长军靴。他的面容隐藏在帽下的阴影中，只能看到口部与棕色的头发。随身带着许多武器，手枪、弓箭、匕首、手雷甚至是一桶岩浆，目前尚不知晓这些武器从何而来。有时，威胁？会从收容单元内消失，但这并不表示他突破了收容。
Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836178





	usiro

**基础信息**

异想体名称：威胁？

伤害类型：物理（3-4）

危险等级：WAW

PE-BOX 产量

优22-24 良11-21 差0-10

**喜好**

等级 本能 洞察 沟通 压迫

1 高 一般 高 X

2 高 一般 高 X

3 高 一般 高 X

4 极高 一般 高 X

5 极高 一般 高 X

**管理须知**

Ⅰ.如果有异想体突破收容或是发生了“考验”，“威胁？”会自愿协助您对它们进行处理。

Ⅱ.“威胁？”会杀死进入收容单元准备对他进行压迫工作的员工，并直接突破收容。

Ⅲ.当工作结果为优或差时，“威胁？”的逆卡巴拉计数器将会有概率减少。

Ⅳ.当“威胁？”的收容单元内没有员工时，每对其他异想体完成共计5次工作，“威胁？”的逆卡巴拉计数器就会减少。

Ⅴ.当其他战争屋的成员突破收容或逆卡巴拉计数器归零时，“威胁？”有大概率会响应对方出逃。

**敏感信息**

逆卡巴拉计数器极值：1

物理 （0.2） 抗性极高

精神 （0.7） 抗性较高

侵蚀 （1.0） 抗性一般

灵魂 （2.0） 抗性极低

**出逃信息**

出逃的“威胁？”生命值为900（2700）。

异想体“威胁？”会自愿协助处理出逃的异想体（包括其他战争屋的成员）或者随机事件。此时“威胁？”会离开收容单元并以极快的速度向目标方向移动。即使处于协助状态时，“威胁？”的部分攻击依旧会伤害到同区域内的员工，也可以被员工镇压（这将会改变他的攻击目标并使他立刻成为出逃状态）。如果“威胁？”在协助处理其他单位的过程中被击杀，他将会出现在设施内的随机走廊上并再次赶向目标，此情况在一场协力中至多发生两次。成功镇压目标或被彻底击杀后，“威胁？”会回到自己的收容单元内。

出逃时，“威胁？”的攻击方式与协力时基本相同，但此时他会直接从收容单元内消失并出现在随机收容单元附近的走廊上，如该区域内还存在其他单位，他会先对所有其他单位造成一次300的物理伤害。在杀死该区域内存在的所有其他单位后，“威胁？”会在该区域停留数秒并使距离最近的一名异想体的逆卡巴拉计数器归零。“威胁？”将会重复此行为直到被击杀一次（在响应其他战争屋成员的出逃与协力过程中被镇压导致出逃的情况下则需要击杀三次）。

“威胁？”共有三种攻击方式：

  * “威胁？”投掷手雷，对前方所有单位造成约100点物理伤害

  * “威胁？”张弓射箭或开枪，对前方范围内的目标造成30-50点物理伤害

  * “威胁？”使用匕首，对目标造成约25点物理伤害后迅速与目标拉开距离 




**E.G.O 装备**

武器：没有E.G.O武器。

护甲：避役

等级：WAW

消耗：60 PE-BOX

可研发数量：1

装备要求：等级Ⅳ 自律Ⅳ 

物理 （0.2） 抗性极高

精神 （0.7） 抗性较高

侵蚀 （1.0） 抗性一般

灵魂 （2.0） 抗性极低

资料：

※穿戴者不会被“威胁？”所伤害，进入战斗后移动速度增加27%。

“我的小队制服！”

饰品：为什么这儿会有一桶岩浆？

获得率：3％

位置：手部

攻击速度+4

E.G.O武器的攻击力提高5％

**故事**

通常情况下该异想体待人热情，会积极协助镇压其他异想体或“考验”。

员工对他进行工作或者镇压都被他视为是游戏的一种，所以当没有人陪他玩耍时，他会故意做些“恶作剧”以引起注意。需要注意的是，当员工使他不满意或过于满意时，他都会突破收容以寻找玩伴。基于此原因，哪怕员工可以随意同他交流也应与他保持一定的人际距离。

“威胁？”有时会突然“消失”在收容单元内，据本人说这是为了作弄下个进入该收容单位的员工。经过分析，他并非消失而是与周围的环境融为了一体。

“威胁？”时而会响应战争屋的其他成员出逃，时而又会协助镇压他们，正如其名。

**工作日志**

“威胁？”突然从天而降，吓了 _员工_ 一跳。

 _员工_ 正听“威胁？”说到战争屋中其他成员的事迹。

“威胁？”告诉 _员工_ 自己有一支小队。

 _员工_ 正在记录“威胁？”想要吃汉堡和披萨的诉求。

“威胁？”表示自己不喜欢番茄。

“威胁？”给 _员工_ 看了自己的画作，好在 _员工_ 的不理解并未惹恼他。

 _员工_ 答应要和“威胁？”一起吃饭。

 _员工_ 身上的烟味让“威胁？”很不愉快。

“威胁？”为能够大显身手而感到高兴！


End file.
